This invention relates to an electromagnetic flowmeter.
The use of an electromagnetic flowmeter designed with sanitary considerations in mind, i.e., to measure the flow rate of blood is well known. The basic concept is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,847, for example.
Electromagnetic flowmeters using a disposable conduit for passing blood therethrough, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,981, 4,195,515, 4,881,413 and JP-A-4 (1992)-324320.
The conduit includes a conduit body made of resin, a pair of signal receiving electrodes, and a pair of ground electrodes, arranged along the lumen of the conduit body at a specified distance from the pair of signal electrodes.